Naughty Captain
by DefrostingSteve
Summary: Jim and Khan have sex while everybody's waiting to explore a new-found planet. I wrote this ages and ages and ages ago (while I was writing one of the first chapters of Fix You) meaning for it to fit in to Fix You, however now I've changed the plot and it doesn't fit so voila - Free, plot-missing, funny smut. Enjoy!


"Bridge to Captain, the away team is prepared and currently awaiting for you to join them." Spock's voice added to the sound of moans and skin slapping skin of Jim's room.

"Khan-Oh, Khan baby, there, that's-No wait, stop a minute." Jim gushed out as his hips bucked up into Khan's thrusts, his body contrasting to his words.

Khan suddenly stopped, causing Jim to whimper as Khan didn't meet his thrust. "You wish for me to stop, James?"

"No, yes, **no,** just for a moment, not really, yes, I need to reply, just, wait." He muttered as he tried to control his breathing. Jim stretched, reaching for his communicator, causing interesting feelings to happen where him and Khan were joined. The unexpected friction caused them both to moan.

Khan bent over so he was chest-to-chest with Jim, planting kisses up and down Jim's neck as so much skin was available while he was stretching.

When Jim finally got hold of his damn thing, Khan whispered in his ear "You do not say anyone else's name, especially that Vulcan who trails after you so much, I will continue from where we left off before you have a chance to cut the call. Your moans will echo around the Bridge for everyone to hear… But I bet you would love that, you little slut."

Jim was lost for a moment at Khan's words, undecided if Khan's possessiveness was hot or overbearing. "Yes, boss." He muttered before flicking open his communicator.

"Kirk to Spo-Bridge. I'll be five minutes, trying to find some cream to put on. How hot did you say it was down there?"

"40 degrees Celsius at the minimum, Captain. It would be wise to prepare yourself for the heat as much as possible."

"Thanks Spo-OW!" Jim gasped as Khan bit hard enough into Jim's shoulder to draw blood.

"Is everything alright, Captain? You sound distressed."

"Fine." Jim grumbled as he tried to push Khan off of him. Khan retorted by pushing down upon Jim harder than before, pinning him to the bed. "Just hit my head. Like I said, five minutes."

Khan bucked into Jim suddenly, hitting his prostate hard enough to make an inhuman noise emit from Jim loudly, despite his best efforts to control it.

"Kirk out." Jim said sharply as he slammed the communicator shut and threw it across the room. "Khan!"

"Yes, my sweet?" Khan replied innocently.

"Everybody's going to know what we are doing now. Well done."

"Are you ashamed of me, Captain?" Once again, Khan used his dripping-with-sarcasm tone when saying Jim's title.

"No, Khan." Jim sighed, rolling his eyes at Khan's paranoia. "I don't exactly want my crew to think I'm neglecting my duties as Captain to have sex with my…" His voice trailed off.

"Your what?" Khan asked, his voice only just on the right side of dangerous.

Jim met Khan's gaze, his eyes clear and bright with emotion. "Love. My love."

Khan lowered his gaze to conceal the joy that he was unable to hide on his face. He began kissing Jim's neck again, but Jim saw through the distraction. He pushed Khan's head up with his thumb until their eyes met.

"You know I love you. Why do you still act like every time I say it is the first time?

"Because I am yet to believe it."

"You think I'm lying?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

Khan frowned at his wording. "I apologise, my vocabulary was wrong. You have a habit of messing with my mind." He winked at Jim, to which Jim grinned in reply. "Every time I hear it, it overwhelms me, because I can not believe you, the great James Tiberius Kirk," Khan winked at Jim, "could love me."

"You overwhelm me with everything you do." Jim said clearly, the honesty in his voice ringing around the room. "Especially at sex." A smile grew on his face. "You're the best sex I've ever had. I imagine you're better than Spock-"

Khan slammed into him, wanting to stop Jim imagining anything that didn't involve him.

Jim was a little more than five minutes late.


End file.
